Body and soul
by MadaMag
Summary: Behind the bravado Zorro is the extraordinary mind of Diego de la Vega. Even if the Zorro's body can't ride more, as long as the Diego's mind exist nothing is lost.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Body and soul

Author: Meg

Summary: Behind the bravado Zorro is the extraordinary mind of Diego de la Vega. Even if the body can't ride more, as long as the mind exist nothing is lost.

Rating: PG

AN: It's another of mine Zorro fic without Zorro.

Huge thanks to Josta for beta reading,

(since my fanfic always looks red, when they come back from beta:D )

* * *

**The body is weak, but the soul is strong.**

He hit the ground. In the last moment before he lost his consciousness he wound the rein around his hand. The horse galloped away, hauling him behind. After a few miles, when no one was behind them anymore, Tornado stopped. He looked at his rider and nudged him with his head. After a while Zorro, moaning, regained his consciousness. His mind was foggy, but he knew he should move before someone would see him. He tried to rise but couldn't. Looking around he saw he was on de la Vega's land. It was very possible, that soon someone of the servants or even don Alejandro himself would find him. He knew that this time his injuries were too great to recover from by himself. Luckily he had Diego's shirt in Tornado's bags.

With difficulty he took his hat and his black shirt off. He needed to rest for a while before he was able to move again and put on his white shirt. He was exhausted but knew that he should move on. Tornado dutifully came to him after his call. With help of the stirrup and the saddle he was able to throw himself across his horses' back. "Tornado, to the hacienda," were his last words before he passed out.

* * *

End of prolog

Good or bad, please hit the button and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Body and soul

Author: Meg

Summary: Behind the bravado Zorro is the extraordinary mind of Diego de la Vega. Even if the body can't ride more, as long as the mind exist nothing is lost.

AN: I'm not a medic, and don't pretend to be, so please, play along with me.

* * *

It was early in the morning. Don Alejandro went in front of the hacienda to check the weather. He looked around and astonished saw a black horse coming closer. After a few moments he was sure. It was Tornado. But where was his rider?

Tornado stopped in front of the old man. Only then did Don Alejandro see the body at the horse's back. Before he could get any closer a servant came out from the house. Tornado moved aside and, after dumping the body on the ground, he ran away. Don Alejandro went to the body. He turned it around and cried in surprise. "Diego!"

ZZZ

It had taken a while before dr Hernandez came to the De la Vega hacienda. Don Alejandro, with help of the servants, had gotten Diego to his bedroom and gave him first aid. Don Alejandro had thousands of questions in mind. What was Diego doing outside? Why was he on Tornado's back? Where was Zorro? As long as he was fully concentrated taking care of his son these questions could wait. However, after dr Hernandez kicked him out of Diego's room to examine him in peace, it started to trouble Don Alejandro's mind obstinately.

Dr Hernandez didn't need much time to recognize what happened. Bruises, long open scratches and other injures gave him a pretty good image. He was only surprised to see this sort of injures on this particular caballero. That was, until he took Diego's shirt off. His well build muscles and the countless scars allowed him to read from the body as from an open book.

He had already for quite some time suspected that this young don, with his extensive knowledge and unusually skills, probably was in a bond with the well known outlaw. He didn't suspect that this bond was so strong, though.

Dr Hernandez sighed and looked at the young man. He met the bluest eyes in the whole of California.

"Diego." He said with hidden relief.

"Hola, dr Hernandez. I think this time I miscalculated my strength too much." He said in a week voice.

"Yes. I would say that too." Dr Hernandez agreed with a harsh tone to cover his stir. "It's good for you to wake up."

"I can't agree. The pain is killing me." Diego said biting his lips.

"Pain?" Dr Hernandez was now anxious. The injuries had to make pain, but it shouldn't be as bad as his voice indicated.

"I hit my back. I... I can't move my legs." He managed a steady voice but he knew what this could mean very well.

Dr Hernandez tried not to show his worries. He turned Diego carefully around and looked at his back. In the bottom part was a large bruise. He touched it delicately, but already this little contact made Diego cry in pain and lose his consciousness again. Dr Hernandez decided to end his examination first. Then he prepared a medicine to diminish the pain.

ZZZ

When Diego recovered he gave him the medicine. "Diego..." He started to say but was interrupted.

"It's what I suspect, isn't it?" Dr Hernandez looked at his patient. It was too early to give a definitive answer, but...

"Yes. From my limited experience in these cases... it's very probable you will not be able to walk again. Of course, I could be wrong..."

"Thank you, doctor. I know this topic as well as you, I would say. There is still a probability that it's only temporally..." Diego closed his eyes. Dr Hernandez looked at the young don with worry and astonishment. This must be horrible news for this active and inquisitive man. Yet, he was so steady and calm as if it had concerned somebody else.

"Give me some time, please..." Diego opened his eyes and looked pleadingly at the doctor.

"What? For what?"

"I suppose behind this door my father and Felipe are sitting and are waiting for the end of your examination." Diego's voice despite the weakness was steady. "Don't tell him about that..."

"Diego, they are your family. They too must know."

"I must cope with it myself first. Two days... it wouldn't make a great difference for them." Diego pleaded with the doctor, who eventually surrendered.

"Two days, no more. Try to rest. I'll leave a remedy for your pain."

ZZZ

Dr Hernandez went out of the room and ran directly into an impatient don Alejandro and Felipe.

"Doctor! How is he?" Don Alejandro asked instantly.

"He will live. So much I can tell you know. He has a few light injures but they are not a threat for his life."

"Thank goodness!" Don Alejandro said in relief. Felipe smiled too. These were few worst hours of his entire life.

"Thank you, doctor." Don Alejandro looked at doctor who wasn't smiling. "Doctor?"

"As I said, Diego's life isn't in danger. However he has other injures."

"What do you mean? What is wrong with him?"

"I can tell you nothing precise now. In two days I will know more about it. I'm sorry." Dr Hernandez looked at the two worried men. "Diego needs much peace and rest now. Give him fruits and much to drink. I will check on him later." He said with comfort smile.

"Thank you, dr Hernandez. I would only like to know what had happened. What was he doing outside in the night?" Don Alejandro looked at his son's room door.

"It would be better, if you don't ask him right now about it." Don Alejandro looked, questioning the doctor. "I mean it serious, don Alejandro. You should be glad that your son is alive. For the rest will be time later." He said and went outside. The men instantly went into Diego's room.

ZZZ

Diego lay in his bed. He couldn't believe that he could be permanently paralyzed. His analytic mind let him take this all in calm. He could be killed countless times. He could be caught many times. His life would end abruptly every time he rode in his disguise. He was ready for that. So much how a man could be ready for his dead.

However, he never had thought he could end like this. That he could change from the helper to the helpless. This thought put him in panic, and only his rational mind kept him from hysterical screaming.

Someone knocked on the door and came in. It was Felipe.

"Ah, Felipe. Come on." Diego said with a pretended smile. It wasn't good and he knew it, but Felipe behaved as if he believed in his good mood.

'You want talk with me?' The boy signed. He hid his worries too. Since two days Diego didn't talk with him much. He hadn't said what happened in this night, nor why he had come back as Diego, when his injures were not too bad, as the doctor had said.

"Yes. I want to talk with you before I'll talk to the others... You were always my best friend and you know me the best from all." Diego signaled him to get closer. Felipe came to the bed and Diego made him sit on it. Felipe got frightened. This closeness was unusual for Diego. He always liked some space between him and other people.

"Felipe..." Diego said soft and took his hand. "Felipe, you have wondered why I came back as Diego... It is because... because Zorro is dead." Felipe looked at his friend.

'You are Zorro. You aren't dead.' He signed.

"I'm not dead... No, I'm not dead. However Zorro will never ride again."

'Why? Why do you want to let Zorro go? Why don't you want to ride as Zorro? What happened last night?' Felipe signed quickly. Diego had times of doubt sometimes, but then he was always bitter. This time his voice was deep in sadness.

"I want to ride as Zorro, but I can't. Not anymore. I can't ride as Zorro and I can't ride as Diego. Felipe... I can't walk. I'm paralyzed."

Felipe looked at him without a move. "Felipe..."

'No! No! No!' Felipe made hasty moves, totally horrified. He raised, but Diego hold his hand. "Felipe... Felipe, please... I will say it to my father and Victoria today..." Felipe didn't look as if he heard what Diego was saying.

"Felipe, please... I will need your help." Felipe couldn't stand it anymore. He threw himself in Diego's arms and sobbed shakily.

ZZZ

Don Alejandro rode to the pueblo with a wagon. He had promised to take Victoria and padre Benitez to the hacienda. The beautiful tavern owner heard that her best friend had an accident and wanted to go to him immediately, but dr Hernandez didn't permit it. This was the first day Diego could receive visitors and she was anxious. She didn't like the looks between dr Hernandez and padre Benitez which she saw the last two days. Something was wrong, even if Don Alejandro said that Diego's life wasn't in danger. On the road they met dr Hernandez. They made small talk all the way to cover their nervousness. Every one of them knew that something was very wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Body and soul

Author: Meg

Summary: Behind the bravado Zorro is the extraordinary mind of Diego de la Vega. Even if the body can't ride more, as long as the mind exist nothing is lost.

* * *

Diego waited for them in library, reading a book. It was so very usually, that they smiled. However when Diego didn't get up to welcome them, their smiles faded.

"Victoria! Padre Benitez! It's good to see you!" He said with a warm smile. Victoria instantly was at his side.

"Hola Diego! How are you? Sorry I didn't come sooner, but dr Hernandez had, until now, forbidden all visits. Where have you been in the middle of the night? I was really worried about you! Imagine that, I start to make breakfast and suddenly I see dr Hernandez before me. He said you had an accident. Of course I wanted to go to my best friend immediately, but he said I couldn't. He said you will live, but instantly went to padre Benitez. So I sat the whole two days worrying about you..."

Diego could only look at Victoria and hear her blabbing. To see his secret love made him feel joy and pain at the same time. He always loved to see her despite the cause. He loved to look at her in most every mood she was, except in a sad. He knew that he would hurt her today. He always dreamed that someday they could be together. Now this dream was broken.

Victoria silenced slowly realizing that Diego hadn't even the opportunity to answer because of her rattling. One moment after she got silent he finally said.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I didn't want to worry you. I needed a bit time to recover." Then he looked at padre Benitez. "Thank you for coming."

"I will do what I can, don Diego." Was the cryptic answer.

"Please, take a seat." Diego said to them and after they took their places he looked at dr Hernandez, who looked at him back.

"What is it? Dr Hernandez? Diego?" Don Alejandro felt an unexplained fear as he asked.

"As I said before Diego's life isn't in danger, but he has other injures which probably will permanently change his life." Doctor Hernandez began.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't walk." Diego blurred. There was silence in the room.

"What do you mean - you can't walk?" Don Alejandro was afraid to ask.

"I mean I can't walk anymore. I can't run, I can't freely move. Stairs are an impossible hindrance now." Diego said in fake calm. "I'm paralyzed."

Don Alejandro looked numb. This couldn't be true. His calm, peaceful son... Something like this should be happening to someone else, not his own son. No, it was impossible! Diego couldn't be so calm about it. He looked at him with void hope that this was a cruel joke. He saw that Diego almost crushed Felipe's hand who was sitting behind him as still support. One look at the boy's face showed the undeniable truth. Don Alejandro wanted to scream. He wasn't the type of person to hide his feelings. He couldn't scream here, it would crush what little control his son had. He stood abruptly and went out of the room. Diego looked at the priest, and padre Benitez stood and went to stand behind the sorrowful don.

ZZZ

Don Alejandro and padre Benitez came back after a half-an-hour. Diego and Victoria stopped their talk when they came inside.

"Father, are you all right?" Asked Diego in concern and Don Alejandro, in spite of himself, smiled. This question was his to ask.

"Yes, Diego. I'm sorry for... retrieving." Diego nodded his head in understanding. He would like to run away too. Only he couldn't.

Don Alejandro looked first at dr Hernandez and then at his son.

"How did it happen?" He finally asked the question he had had on his mind for the last two days.

Diego took Felipe's hand and made him sit opposite to him.

Diego sat in silence. Finally he raised his head and looked in apology at Victoria. He immediately knew he wouldn't bare her rage. For the second time he searched for help in his young friend. Felipe's gray eyes give him support.

"I was already on my way back, when I ran into group of over twenty bandits. The first thing I saw was a man literally lying on his horses' back, bleeding. I surprised most of the bandits and without a stop I rode through them and caught the reins of the man's horse. It was obvious that the men would chase us.

Because of my rides I know the terrain very well, so I was able to throw them off our trail for a while. I looked at the man. He was already dead. Twenty men are too much for a solitary fighter, even the best. There wasn't time to meditate so I rode further.

Finally the bandits were able to catch up on us. Bullets started to fly and the horses got frightened. They threw us both on the ground. The bandits were closer and the last thing I remember was wrapping my hands in one of the horses' reins.

I woke up being nudged by the horse. I tried to stand but I couldn't. Somehow I finally managed to get on his back. I told him to go to the hacienda. The next thing I remember is the doctor looking at me."

Diego finished his relate, tired.

"You were at Tornado's back, when I found you." Said in astonished Don Alejandro. An awful suspicion came to his mind. "The second man... was it Zorro? Is... Zorro dead?"

Diego bend his head.

"Zorro... is dead for this world... I'm sorry, Victoria. I'm really sorry."

Victoria needed a while before she found her voice.

"No! No! You must be mistaken! Zorro can't be dead! He can't... You're wrong... It's impossible... I don't believe you..." She cried finally. First her best friend, now her lover. She started to be hysterical and she knew it. She knew Diego wouldn't say it if he wasn't sure. He knew how much Zorro meant to her.

Diego bent as much as he could and caught her head. He pulled her to him and held her against his chest. He tried to calm her down. "Shh... Victoria... I'm sorry... Zorro can't ride anymore... Shh... You're a strong woman...Shh..." Feeling the despair of the young woman he finally was able to cry for himself.

After a long while dr Hernandez and Felipe took an exhausted Diego to his room and Don Alejandro and padre Benitez managed to take Victoria to one of the guest rooms.

ZZZ

After two days Victoria was working in tavern again. Work was for her a way to deal with her pain. It allowed her to forget, to pretend that everything is all right. Lately there were times that Zorro didn't visited for weeks, simply because there wasn't need for him in pueblo. After his close encounter with the death from Resendo's hand deSoto seams to lost some of his eagerness. True, he still act high and mighty, however he lost some of his cruelty. Enough for Victioria to brightly look in the future. There still was some hope in her hearth, since she didn't saw the body. However, after deSoto with sour face confirmed that someone in San Jose requested the prize for Zorro's head, her faith began to shake.

For the nights Victoria came back to the hacienda. It was a request from worried Don Alejandro and dr Hernandez, two people she admired most in the world. Every evening she went to Diego and talked with him. Sometimes she was ashamed of herself, because instead of helping her friend in this hard time, she came to him and talked only about her problems, fears and troubles. Diego always was the one who heard her, comforted her and helped her. She wasn't able to change her habit. She started to recognize how much she always depended on Diego in daily life and that, in some sort, frightened her.

ZZZ

Diego found his help in padre Benitez. The priest had known how hard was for this young man to be depending on other people. He could guess the fears behind the mask he knew Diego wore. Even Felipe, his best friend couldn't help him this time. He was too young to understand some things, and Diego didn't want to worry him beyond worries he already had. So the priest was the only one with who he could openly talk.

Diego sat in his bed and padre Benitez on a chair beside it. They talked a little about daily events. Then the padre unexpectedly changed the topic.

"Don Diego, I would like to say to you, that I admire your courage." Diego looked at him not understanding.

"In a situation like yours others would be in anger, hysterical, wouldn't want to see other people. They would think only about themselves. You are so calm and understanding. Your behavior is a great support for your friends and family."

"Thank you, padre. I only fear it's not true. You see, I still don't believe in what happened. I still have hope that someday I will be able to walk. My mind says it's probably impossible, that probably my spinal marrow is broken. However, I'm optimistic. I had to be an optimist to stand this all. So I hope I will be able to walk." Diego didn't need to add, what would happen the day he would surrender and understand he would never walk again.

"My greatest concerns for now are Felipe and Victoria. I don't like to see them throw their life away because of me." The padre raised his brown, so Diego explained.

"Felipe should be going to Monterey next year to study law with our family lawyer. Yesterday he suggested that because of my state he will stay at home. He worked so hard to become a lawyer in the past years. I'm afraid I kept him home too long already. I needed him and his support."

"So how do you need his support now," added the priest softly.

"Yes. I now need help in everything I do. This makes me so angry..."

"I saw that you have no resistance to ask for help." Padre Benitez observed.

"I learned more then only fencing from my master Edmund Kendall. He taught me how dangerous false pride could be and that sometimes to ask for help is more difficult then to give it. I have always needed Felipe's help and support, so it's easiest for me to ask him for it now." Diego admitted.

"You was always able the help others, because you understand how hard it is to ask someone for help. Your concern isn't because you need help... It's because you think you can't help anymore..."Padre Benitez had trouble to hide his astonishment. Never before in his entire life had he met someone like this young man, and he doubted he would ever meet someone like this again. He would do everything he could to make his friends' life normal again. But he could only pray for a miracle.

"I was always the best informed man in the pueblo, after you and dr Hernandez of course." He added with a mischievous smile. "Now I know only what Victoria, Felipe or you want to tell me. I know you leave some information out. Sometimes because you want to protect me, sometimes because you don't think this would interest me."

"What is interesting you mostly now?"

"Paco Saddler's and Juan Potter's families. Their children, Tomas and Teresa. Before my accident I was able to induce their fathers to allow them to talk to each other in public places. Have they found a way to be together or we will have our local 'Romeo and Juliet' tragedy?" For the second time this day the padre was surprised. He thought Diego would ask about Zorro being needed in the pueblo. Instead he asked about something he was doing as himself.

"I'm afraid the situation has gotten worse after you stopped interfering. Paco and Juan have a quarrel again. They forbid their families to even talk to each other. I pray that the Lord changes their heart before it will be too late." Answered the padre and they both were silent for a moment.

"I've always known I wouldn't ride as him forever. I have never thought I would not be able to ride as myself ever again, though." Diego became silent.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked padre Benitez after a while.

"Victoria." Was the one word answer. "It's so much an unjust ending for her. She was waiting for Zorro for so many years. I hope she will find a good, caring husband." Diego didn't look at the priest. To say it aloud was already difficult for him.

"Yes, she needs a caring husband. Someone like you."

Diego's bitter laugh scared the priest. It was the first time Diego showed his true feelings.

"Zorro suggested that once. She derides him. Zorro maybe is gone, but her feelings are not. Besides, what would she have to do with a disabled husband? I could... I will not be a vexation for her. She deserves much more. A healthy, strong husband who is a support for her and not the opposite." Diego's voice was harsh. He loved this woman with all his heart. He would do everything to see her happy, and he could do anything.

"You are a great support for her. I doubt it you or she recognized it, but you should see her the whole day. One of the really few things which are able to raise her mood is you, your name or anecdotes about you. Every day she waits until the evening when she can go and talk with you. The only reason she hasn't locked herself up is because of your questions. Your curiosity makes her pay attention on what's going on in pueblo, so she can tell you about it. Even I can't understand her as good as you do, and she is strong because you are strong for her." The padre looked at him with a knowing smile. "Diego, as you have said – it's not the end of the world. You only have restricted ability of movement. I'm sure with your wisdom and all these books you will find a way to remove or limited this hindrance."

Diego looked doubtful, but with a hint of hope, on the books.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Body and soul

Author: Meg

Summary: Behind the bravado Zorro is the extraordinary mind of Diego de la Vega. Even if the body can't ride more, as long as the mind exist nothing is lost.

* * *

In the next weeks some changes occurred in the de la Vega hacienda. First of all Diego decided he needed another room. He moved to one of the rooms at ground-flour, so he didn't need to be carried up and downstairs. The room next to his he made to his laboratory. Within a week the room was full of tubes, bottles and boxes. Liquid were boiling, bubbling and making other noise. Don Alejandro looked at it in astonishment, first because he didn't know where Diego got all this, second because little did he know what this all was supposed to be. He tried to avoid this room, but because Diego was often there he sometimes had to look inside.

"Diego? Are you there?" He asked walking inside. "One moment father. I will only pour this in a bottle." Diego answered and then rolled to his father. One of his last ideas was a wheelchair. He saw a few pictures of them, but decided that they weren't to use here, in the hacienda. Therefore he projected his own wheelchair. It was build from bamboo and reed. So the chair was light, endurable and returnable. He could use it even outside in the yard or in the garden.

"What have you there?" Don Alejandro asked. He still didn't understand why Diego was so fond of his experiments, but was happy because his son had something to do with his time.

"It's pain remedy." Diego answered and set the bottle on a low table. "I fear that my organism became accustomed to de Hernandez remedy."

"You still have pain in your back?" Don Alejandro asked concerned so Diego changed the subject.

"Why have you looked for me, father?"

"Oh. The saddle you have thought out is brought. Are you sure you want to try to ride a horse again?" Don Alejandro asked.

Since it was a horse accident that put him in this state, it would be comprehensible, if he felt fear.

"To be honest I hate it that I had to stay indoors all day. I have read about riders in antique Greek, from them I have the idea. I'm curious if it will work. If it will, I would be able to make short trips by myself."

ZZZ

Don Alejandro couldn't help himself. He was worried about Diego's last idea, but he had to smile. The accident, horrible as it was, had a good side too. He discovered that his son was more vital then he thought. He was able to see some of Diego's experiments and saw that he was wrong. Diego's experiments had a purpose, sometimes were even useful. Because of the state Diego was in their relationship got better. They grew together. For the last years they had lived more and more apart. Now Don Alejandro discovered his son anew. He was surprised to get a much better picture of him then he ever thought. Just take the way he was dealing with his condition...

Father and son went to the front of the hacienda. While Diego examined if the saddle was made properly, Felipe went to bring a horse.

"I think it is alright. Felipe could you saddle the mare?" Diego asked, full of excitement. After few moments the new saddle was on Mary's back.

"Should one of us try if everything is fine before we put you in it? You could eventuality make some corrections." Don Alejandro was still worried for his son. He was already paralyzed; he didn't want something worse to happen. Diego understood him.

"All right. Felipe, do you want to get on?" He asked and the boy mounted immediately. He made a few curves.

"Now come here." Diego smiled at his father. "I'm paralyzed only on my bottom part. This means I can keep balance on my own. I only had to adjust the saddle so I won't slip from it. You can see the straps along the stirrups. With their help I will tie my legs to the saddle. Mary is trained to react as well to calfs as at reins. So I can lead her with my hands." Diego with his fathers' help tied Felipe to the saddle, and the boy, only using the reins, made a few exercises.

"You said you have the idea from antics Greek?"

"Yes. Besides, you surely remember the legend about El Cid? In his last battle he was already dead. They bound him to his saddle and the enemies thought he was riding himself. So, the only problem is to get in the saddle. From an elevation it wouldn't be very difficult. From the ground someone must help me to lie at horse back and then, while I lift me up, throw my leg on the other side. Difficult, but not impossible." Diego smiled and gave Felipe a sign.

With his father and the boy's help he was in the saddle after a few minutes. He made a few circles with his father on one and Felipe on other side. They both were ready to catch him if he should fall. Yet, Diego's idea worked perfectly and he laughed happily. Finally he was allowed to ride a bit for himself. Don Alejandro and Felipe looked at each other happily too. It was a long time since they heard Diego's laugh.

ZZZ

After few days of training and a long talk with dr Hernandez Diego got the permission to make a longer ride with his father and Felipe. He decided he wanted to ride through the pueblo to some place beyond Los Angeles.

The closer they were the more people they met. Everyone who saw them waved them welcome and smiled at Diego. Most of the people who weren't in hurry went after them so, after crossing the Los Angeles gates, behind them was a real procession. The outcries made Victoria go in front of the tavern, just when Diego stopped his horse. The porch was exactly so tall, that he was face in face with her.

"Diego!" Victoria called out in astonishment. She knew he tried to ride, but never before saw him do it. Without thought she gave him a great hug. "Would you like to come in for a glass of cold lemonade?" She asked.

"I'd love to, but I'm literally bound to my horse." He answered with a big grin. It was so good to hold her and to be hold. No one from the people in pueblo seamed to mind.

"In that case you will be served outside." She said with a smile and hurried to the kitchen.

While waiting for Victoria Diego talked with the people, who after giving him their cheers, slowly dispersed.

"Don Diego." Sergeant Mendoza was finally able to talk with his friend.

"Sergeant Mendoza. How are you?" Diego asked. The sergeant visited the hacienda a few times, but because alcalde deSoto give him much more work, he couldn't come as often as he wished.

"Thank you, don Diego. I'm fine. It's good to see you in the town."

"It's good to be here. What's the news?" Diego asked.

"Nothing unusually. The Alcalde made new taxes and laws. Caballeros try to oppose, sometimes it even work. It seams that they finally decided to take the affairs in their hands, since there isn't a hero to save them more. In revenge he refuse to send troops to take care of the bandits, that prowl on their lands saying it's their property and their problem. If not for the troops from San Jose, who help us with the bandits we would be doomed. I do yearn for Zorro." Mendoza added with sadness.

"As everyone does, and Victoria the most." Diego answered honestly. He was very grateful that his friend, the new magistrate from San Jose, took his request and sometimes sent his troops in the direction of Los Angeles. But Diego knew, soon it would not be enough to stop bandits... and the alcalde.

"Yes." The sergeant was saying. "It's rare to see a smile on senorita Victoria's face. She almost only smiles when someone is talking about you. I didn't see her so happy like now for weeks!" Sergeant Mendoza added with a bright smile. He hadn't been in a good mood in the last weeks either. First his friend had an accident, then came the gossip about Zorro's dead, which was true. His superior started to give him more cruel orders then ever, which he didn't agree with. The only thing good was that senorita Victoria in her grieve hadn't given the alcalde causes to arrest her.

ZZZ

After they drank their lemonade Diego, don Alejandro and Felipe rode further. Diego wanted to ride to a small amount of houses. As in the pueblo here he was greeted with joy and cheers too. He decided he needed a break, so with help of the men he sat under a large tree.

Diego talked with the people, asked for news. Don Alejandro sat nearby and listened. Diego seamed to know every one of the people and these people talked with him willingly. They demonstrated toward Diego this sort of respect which came not from duty or custom; only from pure admiration.

"Where are Tomas and Teresa? I'd like to talk to them." Diego asked and the people looked for the young couple. They came apart, shy before all those people. Diego talked with them and Don Alejandro saw his mood change to hidden anger and fear.

As farewell to them Diego said.

"There are few things worse then dead. But death isn't the best way to solve problems. Go and don't do something stupid, understand?" After the young people left Diego said to two older women: "Where are your husbands hiding? Bring them to me." His voice was imperative and they listened without an objection. Don Alejandro had never, ever heard this sort of voice from his son before.

After few moments of silence the two men stood in front of Diego. They first looked dark at each other and then at Diego.

"Buenos dias, señor de la Vega." They finally said.

"Paco. Juan." Diego's voice was mild but reproaching. "I suppose you love your children. Why you don't allow them to be together? Is your hatred and anger more important then the happiness and health of your children?" They both didn't answer. They only looked a bit ashamed. Since a long time Diego was talking with them about it. They were both very stubborn, but he was able to make small progress on the couple's behalf. After Diego's accident the case got worse and only thanks to padre Benitez it wasn't entirely tragic.

"I saw too many people of this sort to not recognize this look in someone's eyes. The look of hopelessness and determination...You know about yours children love. You know that this love is strong, even stronger then love between Victoria and Zorro. It is love between two people that know each other very well, that know their strong and weak sides. They know all of their fears and hopes and are aware that they will hurt each other sometimes, but they know also that they will be able to comfort each other... But you forbid them their love." Diego got lost in his thoughts.

The people were silent. They knew don Diego was wise beyond his age, but never before did he talk with so much empathy, so seriously. The cautious, uncertain caballero son was gone; there was an experienced man who talked to them all. Diego shook his head to clear his mind.

"There is a limit people can be pushed to. Teresa and Tomas are close, very close to this limit... When they cross the line you will lose them... forever."

Juan and Paco shivered. They finally understood what Diego was saying.

"Save them before it's too late. They can't live without each other. Or so they think for now..." Diego sighed and looking at his father added. "Sometimes the love of our family, our friends is the only thing that keeps us alive. Without their love we would be dead."

Don Alejandro frightened. He knew that Diego in the last sentences was talking about himself.

"Look!" The silence was cut from a man's cry. The people looked in indicated direction. On the road, as a statue, Tornado stood. He was without reins, saddle and rider. He looked with his wise eyes in the direction of the crowd. A few young people began to run in his direction. With a neigh, reminding of a mourning scream, he galloped away.

Don Alejandro, like other people looked in the direction where the horse was gone when he felt Diego violently shaking. He realized that for him, like for other people here the sight of Tornado reminded only about Zorro being dead. For Diego it was the recalling of the direful night he lost his ability to walk. He embraced his son tight and merely missed Diego's soft whisper 'Victoria...'

The people finally shook themselves free. For them it was as a sign from above.

Paco and Juan looked at other. Their fight was too deep to end it in one moment, but they both understood there had to be a change, for sake of their children's lives.

"I will no longer object to Tomas courting Teresa." Said aloud Paco.

"I give them my permission to get married as they wish." Said Juan. The men spoke, but it were the women who really made the peace between these two families.

Diego asked his father and Felipe to leave this place.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Body and soul

Author: Meg

Summary: Behind the bravado Zorro is the extraordinary mind of Diego de la Vega. Even if the body can't ride more, as long as the mind exist nothing is lost.

* * *

Felipe looked at his friend, and from time to time exchanged worried glances with Don Alejandro. They were already close to the hacienda and Diego didn't say a word. It was the first time Diego saw his horse after the accident. He decided to let him free, but Tornado beyond wildness, de la Vega's pastures and their stables, preferred his old stable in the cave. He spend days free outside, but continually returned to his home. It was as if he would wait for Diego to recover, to take him on another ride. Felipe, deep in his heart, hoped that someday he would see Diego again at this magnificent horse's back.

They could almost see the hacienda when Diego, who rode ahead, suddenly stopped. Across the road stood the black stallion. Don Alejandro looked at him in admiration. He saw that even now he was in the dust, someone was taking care of this horse. He already heard stories about Tornado roaming across the country. He was like a live memorial of Zorro; people began to believe that who saw him would have luck. Certainly he brought hope.

In light trot Tornado came to Diego and stroked him light with his head. Don Alejandro looked on in astonishment. It was generally known, that Tornado wouldn't let himself be touched by anybody but Zorro.

"How are you my boy?" They heard Diego speaking softly. "You yearn for your rider, my Furioso, hmm?" Diego stroke his mane and examined him. The stallion was in excellent condition. Diego turned in acknowledgment to Felipe and they saw tears in his eyes. Don Alejandro urged his horse to get closer and Tornado shook his head uneasily. "Steady, Furioso, my boy... It's my father... I'm sure you can recall him, even if it was years ago." He talked to the horse, which, hearing his masters' steady voice became calm. After a few moments Tornado pricked up his ears and in silence got away. A peon who was on his way to work passed them with a bow.

While seeing Tornado gallop away, an awful suspicion came to don Alejandro's mind. It was impossible, of course, but...

"Diego..?" Diego looked at his father, sadness and joy in his eyes at once.

"Yes, father?" He answered and seeing his father's loss of words he said. "I guess you will ask about Zorro's horse?" Don Alejandro could only nod.

"When Zorro found his horse it seemed as if he was ownerless. After a while, because of an accident he discovered that Tornado actually had an owner. He found the de la Vega's mark. I looked in our papers and discovered that this could be only Furioso, the stallion I trained as a teen and which you gave me two days before I left for Madrid. To test my suspicion we made Tornado do a few tricks I taught Furioso before I left. He responded." Diego said and concentrated on the road.

"All the years Zorro rode on your horse?" Don Alejandro wasn't finished yet.

"He needed him more." Answered Diego. "Tornado got good care and he liked to help Zorro."

"I would say someone still takes care of him." The suspicion in Don Alejandro's voice was obvious.

"I agree. From what I saw he got very good care. I am grateful for it." Diego smiled at his father, but looked at Felipe. Don Alejandro couldn't see the boy's happy smile.

"Why does Tornado come to you? It's known that he don't let other people than Zorro to touch him."

Diego thought one moment before he answered. This would be a good moment to tell about everything to his father. He suspected that his father thought about the possibility of him being Zorro. However, he had already decided, that this would do no good now. If his father asked him directly, he would tell him the truth. Until then he would behave like now - not lie to him, but not tell him the entire true either.

"There are only few people whom Tornado is trusting. I think I'm one of them. I was his previous friend and master and I never gave him to Zorro completely."

"Diego, how was your relation with Zorro in reality?"

"As it could be between men of action and a simple scholar. Nothing more, nothing less." Answered Diego with mischief in his eyes, riding through the hacienda's gate.

ZZZ

The first ride gave Diego the feeling of so much freedom, that he wanted to ride more often. Don Alejandro couldn't accompany him every time because he needed to work at the hacienda. He didn't want Diego to ride alone, even if he didn't have trouble doing that. He forced Diego to give him his word that he would always ride with company.

Soon don Diego and his companion Felipe were well known in neighborhood. Like before they gave the people aid even if in another way. With deSoto recalling old laws and making new, the people needed Diego's help as a well educated man and a good speaker. He worked with caution to hinder the alcalde's plans, prove the untrue laws and helped people in general. His paper was again published, more sincere then ever. However, because of his state Diego was forced to work more in public, and the people started to notice it.

They noticed too, that Diego was the one who at best could lift Victoria's mood. She rebuilt the tavern porch, so that Diego with little or no help was able to place himself at the veranda direct from his horse's back. Within a few of his visits Victoria came back to her usually businesslike but carefulness mood. She pretended to not give him attention, yet the people noticed her being overprotective toward her friend. Whenever someone tried to upset or annoy don Diego they had to deal with a very angry and firm senorita.

Their friendship had changed. It was so slowly a process, they didn't seem to notice it themselves. In the first days and weeks Victoria came to Diego and look for comfort. Diego was the only one who seemed to understand her completely and make her feel better. So it was, until Victoria finished her mourning with realization that Diego needed comfort as well. His tragedy was equal to hers, if no greater, even if Diego tried not to show it. Victoria knew the last what her friend wanted and needed was pity. She tried to come back to their previous friendship, but she realized that their bond had changed, and they became closer then ever.

Victoria didn't get back to live in the tavern. The fact that her room made her think about Zorro was only one reason. One of the others reasons, probably the most important, was Diego. She discovered she needed him, his support, his attention. They ran long serious discussions or chatted; they laughed together or were silent. Diego showed her his laboratory and Victoria discovered that his 'silly' experiments were more interesting than she even could guess. Victoria even agreed to sit for a painter for her portrait.

Because of Diego's state and the time they spend together their relationship became more and more intimate. One half year earlier Diego wouldn't dare to hold her hand as himself, to stroke her back. Victoria wouldn't have had the courage to kiss the ever proper caballero at his forehead or cheek in farewell.

Don Alejandro, most aware of the changes in this relationship looked at them with joy and sadness. He was happy to see them both; his son and the senorita whom he loved like an own daughter getting together, and he was sad because they probably could have been together already years ago and now they probably never would be. Victoria refused to marry someone else though some people like padre Benitez and Don Alejandro tried to persuade her into it. Diego always refused to marry, and his father suspected now he would refuse more then ever.

ZZZ

One day Felipe and Diego rode together through the land when they saw a solitary rider. Diego observed him with attention, and Felipe immediately knew, that if he would be in Zorro's clothes, he would go there and exchange more than only words. Diego, seeing his friends' worried look only sighed. He should avoid trouble for his and Felipe's health sake.

He kept it in mind until two hour later when he saw two bandits trying to rob a single native. Without thinking he rode against them. Fortunately he had one of his father's sabers. After a short fight he defeated the bandits and saved the native. They made sure he was all right and rode home.

"I know, Felipe, it was very stupid from me, but I couldn't let them do it." Diego said, even if the boy didn't reproach. To see his friend acting and fighting like Zorro made him overwhelmed by other feelings.

"I think I need to practice duel at horse again. I have trouble to lead the mare and fight at once. Look at that! One of them was actually able to cut my trousers." Diego said in disgust, but with a wide smile, seeing the rent in his pants.

After the ecstasy was gone Felipe got worried. He knew Diego wouldn't stop to ride now. Not only because bandits began to be a real problem and somebody needed to stop them - patrols from San Jose couldn't take care of the whole Los Angeles terrain – but also because this gave Diego the feeling of his old life back. Of course Diego, as good as Felipe, knew that now it was more dangerous for him than ever. Not only because if he would be thrown from the saddle he would be lost, but also because he couldn't carry his Zorro costume anymore and if someone recognized him, his life would be in more danger then ever.

One of their decisions which should help them stay alive made Diego really happy. He should ride on Tornado. Within a few days the horse and the rider became once again. Tornado understood his new role quickly. One move from Diego's, a simple change of balance and Tornado reacted correctly. Together they could equal every task. Soon people began to speak about Zorro's ghost, who fought the bandits. However no one knew for sure.

ZZZ

Although Diego's life began to look like his old life again, Felipe instinctively felt that his friend wasn't happy. He hid it; he didn't want to worry his father, Victoria and Felipe, but the boy sometimes was able to see the same longing in his eyes he had had as Zorro. It was the longing for living his own life, for family, for being able to be more open. Though the boy wasn't sure if his secretivity was towards the fighting or towards his pain. Felipe had learned enough from Diego to know that his friend was making more and a stronger pain remedy for himself. He suspected that Diego's pain became even worse with the time, even if Diego never complained about that.

Finally came the day when Diego broke down.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Body and soul

Author: Meg

Summary: Behind the bravado Zorro is the extraordinary mind of Diego de la Vega. Even if the body can't ride more, as long as the mind exist nothing is lost.

* * *

The morning was beautiful. Diego, who for last few days stayed at home, decided to make a trip through the neighborhood. His first goal was of course the tavern.

"Hola Diego!" Victoria welcomed him. Even if she saw him every day at the hacienda she still missed him, if he didn't come to the tavern in a few days.

"Hola Victoria!" He answered, still at horseback. "I have finished another landscape for your tavern." Felipe passed her the painting and she looked at it immediately.

She wished to decorate her tavern with pictures and Diego offered to paint some for her. Diego chose to paint Los Angeles landscapes, and his pictures were masterpieces. Sometimes Victoria wondered if such beautiful places were really near by the pueblo, but Diego always could tell her where they were situated.

Victoria looked at the picture she had become today without comprehending. The picture was dark, mostly painted with black, gray and navy colors.

"Diego, what is this?" She asked, thinking he made a joke.

"This, my dear, is Los Angeles at night." He answered and Victoria looked again. Now when she knew what she was looking at, she was able to see it. Yellow and red spots became lights and the gray lines shadows. The beauty of this unusual picture made her speechless and overwhelmed.

She bent and put a deep, long kiss at Diego's lips, temporarily oblivious to her other customers. Only when she broke the kiss she was able to see the unmistakable longing in Diego's eyes.

He couldn't stand it anymore and urged his horse to gallop.

ZZZ

Diego was so stirred about what happened - his feelings, Victoria's feelings - he thought he would explode. As an answer to his wishes Tornado come along, his behavior showed that something had happened.

A few moments later Diego, followed by Felipe, saw what. He saw four dead, naked men lying on the ground. From the traces he concluded a group of bandits attacked a coach. Diego suspected the men were soldiers and tried to defend the coach.

"A riddle, Felipe. Why are the men naked? Why don't we see bodies of the bandits? Where is the coach and who or what was inside?"

'Do you know?' Asked the boy, knowing his friend analytic mind.

"I suppose. If I'm right we must hurry. I'll tell you everything on the way." Diego pointed at the carriage's track. As they galloped he spoke to his young friend.

"As you know, after Zorro's 'death' I ask my friend Carlos, who is magistrate of San Jose for help. He started to send more patrols in this direction what helped to get some bandits away from Los Angeles. However, Los Angeles is a large territory and they can't take care of it forever. The way our alcalde is dealing with the people doesn't help either. People will soon try to revolt. That means repressions and death of innocent people. Carlos and I had send letters to the governor about it, and because the situation became so serious he couldn't ignore it anymore. He decided to send his secretary to investigate."

'You think in that coach was the secretary?' Felipe asked.

"Yes. The soldiers were his protection. He was kidnapped and because the bandits want to hide it they took their dead men and the soldiers' uniforms. Probably they will pretend to be the secretary's protection until they come to their destination. After a few days no one will suspect that these four men are in connection with the missing secretary and no one would ever know what happened." Diego silenced and slowed to look at the track. "I think we are close. I suppose we meet about five or six bandits, some of them may be wounded."

'What will we do? There will be too many of them for an open attack.' Asked Felipe uneasily.

"Yes, and if we come from behind them they will suspect we know what happened. Fortunately the way up here bents and because of the coach they must ride along the road. We will meet them from front."

'What next?' Diego suddenly smiled.

"I find the urge to greet my old friend." Seeing the lack of understanding Diego said. "I think two of them, probably from the wounded ones, will ride inside the coach to keep an eye at the secretary. As you recall I have something exactly suitable for this situation in my bags." Felipe's eyes began to shine.

ZZZ

Like Diego said they met the coach and three men a few minutes later. One of them was the driver, the second and third rode at both sides of the coach. They got at attention seeing two riders, but not in alarm. A few seconds later they met.

"Buenos dias, señors." Diego greeted them.

"Buenos dias, señor." One of them answered.

"Is the road safe?" Was the next innocent question and Diego got closer.

"Are here any roads safe? You better take another way or go back and take guards with you." The leader didn't want them to discover the soldiers' bodies.

"Like you are? Whom are you guarding?"

"Governors secretary." Answered the man without thought. Diego only waited for it.

"O! My old friend!" He cried and immediately was at the coach's window. He had only time to throw in a small bomb, which exploded at once and made all the people inside asleep, before he had to defend himself. The driver came to his compadre to help, while Felipe fought a duel with the other one. In a few moments all was over.

As the first task Felipe took the secretary out of the coach. Then, while the secretary slowly regained his consciousness Felipe bound the outlaws.

"How are you, señor secretary?" Diego asked from Tornado's back.

"I'm fine... I think." With difficulty the secretary lifted himself to his feet. "You're my old friend?" He asked.

"Well... you could be my old friend... or not. I don't know your name." Diego answered with mischievous smile.

"I'm don Luis Corazon." Answered the man.

"Nice to meet you, don Corazon. I suggest you will drive the coach yourself, after we put these bandits inside."

ZZZ

After short work, the bandits secured in the coach, they were on their way. Half-an-hour later they saw a patrol from San Juan approaching.

"We will leave you here. Take care of the killed soldiers, don Luis." Said Diego and turned his horse.

"Wait! Don't I have the right to know who saved me?"

Diego smiled. "This boy's name is Felipe."

Don Luis turned to the quiet boy.

"Thank you. I'm in your debt." The boy nodded with a smile. "And what's yours?"

"I'm... Diego. Good day, señor."

The next moment they were on their way back.

ZZZ

"Don Alejandro!" Victoria called a bit surprised walking into library. "I thought Diego would be here."

"No, he isn't here. I saw him ride to the garden."

"Oh, thank you." Victoria turned to go outside, but Don Alejandro stopped her.

"Victoria..."

"Yes, Don Alejandro?"

He stood and came to her with a smile, yet serious.

"I would like you to know... Your presence here, in the hacienda is very important to us. I don't know what I or Diego would do without you."

Victoria placed her hand on the old don's shoulder.

"It's equally important to me. You, and especially Diego, were the few people who helped me to go on after Zorro's departure. I can't imagine my life without your father like concern, without daily talks with Diego."

Don Alejandro smiled.

"You are welcome here as long as you wish. However, haven't you thought about living your life further? You should marry; have a good husband and bunch of children."

Victoria laughed.

"You couldn't induce Diego to marry so now you try to do it with me?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"Well... I want babies. If not from him then from you." He answered with a wink and laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Body and soul

Author: Meg

Summary: Behind the bravado Zorro is the extraordinary mind of Diego de la Vega. Even if the body can't ride more, as long as the mind exist nothing is lost.

* * *

Victoria looked at Diego. If it wasn't for the wheelchair, this could be like one year before. Diego sat back with his eyes closed as if he were asleep. A small smile across his lips suggested his cheerful mood. Victoria wished she could paint like Diego. This would be a beautiful picture.

"Good evening, Victoria. How was your day?" Diego asked, his eyes were still closed.

"How do you know it's me?" She asked curiously.

"Your light footsteps and that beautiful scent of yours I recognize in the entire world." He said and finally opened his eyes to see Victoria blush. She took the chair next to him and they talked about daily events.

Late in the evening, before they left for their rooms, Diego said thoughtfully.

"In days like today I believe I could live my life, start a family, have children."

"You can have children?" Victoria was so surprised, that she asked directly, then blushed.

"I only can't walk. My desires and dreams are still the same." Diego answered with a sigh. "Though, I will never start family... I need care. I could not ask a woman to sacrifice her entire life for me."

Diego didn't dare to look at Victoria. He slowly drove to his room, where Felipe waited to help him prepare to sleep. He didn't see Victoria's cheeks, wet from tears.

ZZZ

Diego woke up in the middle of the night because of the pain. He reached for the bottle with medicine, but discovered it was empty. He tried to ignore the pain, but couldn't stand it longer. He didn't want to alarm the entire house, so he decided to go to his laboratory himself. With difficulty, after a long while he finally was able to place himself in the wheelchair. After a moment of rest he drove out of the room.

He found another bottle with remedy without difficulty, and took a proper dose. The entire house was silent. The only sounds came from all the bubbling bottles, and somewhere a door or shutter was opened and made a creepy noise from time to time.

It was three o'clock.

Diego's mood had had considerably changed from his mood at day. He began to think and his thoughts weren't happy.

_Who do I want to cheat? I will never walk again; I will never really fence again. All the rides, the activities I do... I only pretend... pretend for myself that all could be like before. But it can't. I can't walk, I can't run, I can't fence. I even can't take care of my essential necessaries! _

_I love Victoria... My love for her grew even stronger in this last half year. But how can I ask her to marry me? I'm a cripple! A cripple who forever will need help! A cripple whom you can only pity!_

With that last thoughts he got furious. He reached out to the table and threw all of it in on the floor. Broken glass cut his arms but he, ignoring the pain, threw all he could reach to the floor and at the walls. He was so furious, he lost his balance. Falling to the floor he hit his back again and the magnitude of the pain deprived him of his consciousness.

ZZZ

Don Alejandro didn't know what woke him up. He lay a few moments until a strange scream made him rise to his feet. The scream definitely didn't come from the throat of an animal, but it wasn't human either. Don Alejandro ran out of his room, looking for the source of the noise. He didn't search for long. Frightened servants before the doors to his son's laboratory were hint enough. Thinking that it was one of his son's experiments he went through the people.

What he saw shocked him more then anything ever before.

On the floor, plunged in his own blood lay Diego. Felipe, who held his friend's head was the source of the continuous screaming. At first don Alejandro thought his son was dead, but fortunately he quickly enough saw Diego's chest rising up and down.

"Miguel! Get dr Hernandez, quickly. And padre Benitez too." He ordered after he was finally able to move and ran to his son and Felipe. "Felipe! Felipe!" He shook the boy, but he didn't respond. He was traumatized and only after servants took Diego to his room he got silent.

Dr Hernandez, after a quick check on Felipe stated that physically the boy was all right. He left him under the much better care of padre Benitez and closed himself in with Diego.

Felipe, after drinking a sleeping-draught fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, so padre Benitez came to the library, where Don Alejandro and Victoria were waiting for dr Hernandez.

Finally the doctor came out of Diego's bedroom.

"He will be all right, physically. The broken glass cut a few veins, but he was found before the loss of blood could be life treating. In a few days he will be recovered." Dr Hernandez said in his matter-of fact voice.

Then he did something he never dared in the presence of the family of the man he took care of. He began to cry. Padre Benitez was the first one able to shake down his shock and offer the good doctor comfort. After a few moments the doctor was able to explain his outburst.

"I always wondered... How's it possible... people are blind who he is... was..." He tried to calm down. "I take the same, easy way... I believe... what he wanted to show me... not what I saw."

"Diego chose his own, hard and dangerous way of life," the Padre said in a calming voice. "He said to me once; he couldn't do it without his family and friends. I think we can be proud to be called his friends."

"He told me... He told me his calmness and control is faked. That once he realize he would never walk again... I didn't pay enough attention... as I wouldn't know. I should know! How many people could really understand what it means to him? For the real him? I should be alarmed after he asked me yesterday about an ingredient for a much stronger pain remedy... I should know... Prepare Felipe... you..." Dr Hernandez looked ashamed at Don Alejandro.

Don Alejandro understood from it only one thing; dr Hernandez felt responsible for what happened.

"This is not your fault. Diego is a secretive man. I didn't know something was wrong either, and I see him every day."

"He seamed to be in such a good mood yesterday, when I talked with him." Victoria made herself heard for the first time this night. "I... I couldn't bear to lose him too!" With a sob she threw herself into the embrace of Don Alejandro.

Padre Benitez with his wise eyes looked at dr Hernandez and then at the young woman.

"She finally understands what it means to love the real man." His whisper was heard in the quiet room.

ZZZ

The next day Diego woke up; however, he refused to talk or eat. He especially refused to take any sort of medicine, particularly the pain remedy. In the following days Victoria was the only one who was able to make him swallow some spoonfuls of bouillon.

Felipe was on his way to recovery, but he was ordered to stay in bed for a few days also. He did, but only after he made sure Diego would be alright.

"Diego..." Victoria tried to get his attention. "Diego, please, look at me." Somehow she knew he wouldn't stand her plea. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Diego... listen. I... I've been living here for over a half year now, with you and your father. I began to realize... I realized that I care about you... even more then about Zorro." Diego's eyes got wide, but he didn't say a word.

"I know what you told me in the garden, but I didn't care. I... I love you. I'm in love with you, Diego. I don't care that you need help. I _need_ you more. I need your presence, your support. Your concern and your laugh. Only on these days I realized that I could bear to lose Zorro... but I could never bear to loose you. You are, and always have been, the only constant point of support in my live. You were there for me in my good and in my bad times. You were here for me even then, when you were the one who needed more support... I want to go trough my life with you." She almost pleaded.

"Victoria... don't. I can't... I would marry you at once... I'm in love with you since so many years... But, please... You should be happy... Have a good, healthy husband..." His voice was a hardly audible whisper.

"I don't want another husband. I want you."

Diego closed his eyes and turned his head. Victoria's heart sank, but his words of his love gave her hope.

"Fine. We will talk about it later, when you get better." She said softly, stubborn as ever, and left him alone.


	8. Chapter 8: The Last one

Title: Body and soul

Author: Meg

Summary: Behind the bravado Zorro is the extraordinary mind of Diego de la Vega. Even if the body can't ride more, as long as the mind exist nothing is lost.

AN: Again, I'm not a medic, please, play along with me

* * *

The doors behind Victoria get closed. She didn't saw that Diego's cheeks were wet with tears.

How much he loved this woman... How could he allow her to sacrifice her life? To sentence her to nurse her husband every day of their lives? If only he could walk... If only his legs were all right. He bent his hand to a fist and hit his leg hard.

Then one more time... and one more time.

He leaned on his pillow to think. He refused to take the pain remedy. Even if they would like to cheat him, they couldn't, because he refused to eat or drink. His back should hurt him to unconsciousness. It didn't. Quite the opposite; it hurt him less and less.

He hit his leg one more time. He could feel the hit.

Praying that he didn't imagine it, that his hopes weren't in vain, he took off the cover.

He concentrated entirely on his right leg. His muscles were weak; he hadn't used them for over half a year. Exercises and horse riding couldn't be enough, he knew. Nevertheless, after a time which was like an eternity for him, he was able to slightly move his leg. It surprised him so much he lost his concentration. He gasped hard, taking a rest. Then he tried again. Finally he was able to move his right leg as well his left a bit.

This tired him so much he fell asleep until deep night.

ZZZ

When he woke up he thought it was only a dream. A dream like he often had; a dream about running. He didn't move, he didn't want to realize that it was only a dream. The house was silent, like the night three nights before. Finally he moved. He could still feel his legs.

He wanted to stand up. He wanted to be on his own legs. Some common sense in his mind told him, his legs couldn't carry his weight. Yet, he wanted to try. He put his feet on the floor. Slowly, firmly holding a pillar of his bed he lifted himself. After a few seconds he fell down on his bed.

He began to laugh. A silent, but heartily laugh. He was standing on his own legs.

ZZZ

"Good day, Don Alejandro. How is Diego today?" Dr Hernandez was worried for his friend. If his mood wouldn't change quickly...

"Excellent." Don Alejandro's face beamed of joy. "He ate his whole dish, he chatted with Felipe and he is waiting for you."

Dr Hernandez' brows rose. It was a great surprise.

"No, I don't know where the change came from, but I'm happy." Don Alejandro anticipated his question, and led the doctor to Diego's bedroom.

Diego looked at the good doctor and smiled. "Felipe, please excuse us." He said and even if the boy couldn't see his lips, he obeyed.

Dr Hernandez and Diego remained alone in the room.

"If you meet padre Benitez, you can tell him, he has prayed the miracle for me." Diego said as a welcome.

"What do you mean, Diego?"

Diego took a book from his night table and give it opened to the doctor. "Read it." He said.

The doctor looked at Diego, then read it and looked at Diego again, with comprehension. "It could lead to your death."

"Yes, but my second accident prevented it. More, somehow it even made me all right. No operation could be as successful as this second accident. It threw my disk on his place, releasing my nerves and veins. I'm not in pain anymore and I can feel my legs again." Diego said enthusiastic.

Doctor Hernandez examined him, in silence thanking the Lord. Yes, Diego was on his way to full recovery.

"You didn't tell your family until now." It wasn't a question.

"No. I wanted your opinion before I do. I am right, aren't I?" Diego asked seriously.

"Yes. You're right. Will you tell your family now?" Dr Hernandez asked.

Diego smiled a mischievous smile.

"I prefer you tell them. I would like to tell it myself to only one person."

"Victoria." The doctor didn't need a long time to reflect. Diego smiled at him.

ZZZ

Victoria went to Diego's room. Dr Hernandez had been visibly happy about Diego's health, so she wasn't worried anymore.

Diego sat in his bed. Seeing her coming inside his face glowed and he stretched his hand out to her.

She quickly walked to him and caught his hand. He pulled her to him so she landed on his chest. Before she could say something or protest she felt his lips on hers. She immediately responded.

"Oh, Victoria." He whispered. "My querida. I'm so sorry, so sorry." He whispered kissing her face.

"Diego..." She whispered back, overwhelmed.

"I love you Victoria. Will you be my wife?"

"Yes, Diego. Very, very much." She answered and kissed him again. "Why have you changed your mind?"

"My last accident... Victoria, I will be able to walk again." Diego said straight.

"You... you..." She was speechless. "Diego! It's splendid!"

"Yes, it is." He took her hands in his.

"Victoria, all the time you were the only one to keep me alive. Sometimes, at night, I wanted to surrender... only the thought of seeing you the next day kept me alive."

"You didn't... didn't want to... commit suicide?" Victoria asked, but Diego refused to answer.

"No! You couldn't do it to me..."

"No. I couldn't do it to you. I waited so long for you... I was so desperate. I want you... but I want to see you happy."

"Diego. I would be happy with you. And I will." She stroked his hair and embraced him.

After a while in comfortable silence Diego decided to make a final confession.

"Victoria, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." She interrupted him, but he shook his head.

"No. I must tell you. Victoria, Zorro didn't die. Not in the way you are thinking."

Victoria looked at him surprised and angry at once. She tried to stand up, but Diego didn't let her go.

"You tell me, that he wasn't killed? You lied to me?"

"I never lied to you. I never said Zorro was killed." He defended himself.

"The rider, whom was killed by the outlaws..."

"Was one of governor's couriers." Diego explained.

"If he wasn't Zorro, then... where did Tornado come from?"

Diego looked in her eyes in silence. With hesitation she began to understand. Her mind wanted to refuse, however her heart already knew.

"You? All the time?" She looked hard at him. "How could you think I would love you less only because you couldn't walk? That I love you only because you are able to fight with injustice..." Victoria started to sob. She always praised the action in Zorro and disdain idleness in Diego.

"Victoria... Victoria, it's not true... I told you why I decided to not marry. Though, I always wanted to marry you. Please, believe me. I'm sorry. I never wanted to cause you so much pain." He hugged her and said enamored words. Eventually Victoria calmed herself.

"I love you, the whole you. Never doubt it." She said firmly to him, before she leaned in to kiss him again.

ZZZ

ZZZ

"Diego! Diego, where are you! I never know where the boy wastes his time." Don Alejandro explained to his guests.

From the garden came the wheelchair, pushed by Victoria.

"What happened father? Carlos!" He cried seeing their guests. "Don Luis Corazon. Welcome in Los Angeles."

"Good day, Diego." Answered Don Carlos.

"Good day, _old friend_." Don Luis said with a knowing laugh.

"You know each other already?" Asked don Carlos surprised.

"Yes, I wanted to ask the same question. Diego, you know magistrate from San Jose and governor's secretary?" Don Alejandro was surprised as well.

"We are old friends with Diego." Answered don Carlos. "After Zorro's death he asked me to send some troops to patrol around Los Angeles. I heard from people and travelers he also made DeSoto's life hard."

Diego shrugged. "Someone had to try to stop him."

"You did very well, my friend. However I didn't know you already know the secretary."

Don Luis smiled.

"It's our private joke. I have long looked for a man named Diego, who rides a black Andalusian, has a Toledo saber and in his free time saves people... Somehow no one seams to know him. All the people I asked wanted to know if I had met Zorro's ghost." He said, one brow rising.

"Diego should have a Toledo saber and saves people?" Don Alejandro asked, not really surprised, but rather worried for his son well being.

"He definitely saved my life over two weeks ago. Thank you once again."

"We have come here to talk with you." Don Luis looked at Don Carlos and then back at Diego.

"I ordered to arrest alcalde DeSoto today. You were right in your letters. This man is as cruel as evil and his behavior could only lead to a revolt."

"I'm happy to hear it. The people here deserve a good and peaceful life." Diego bowed his head with gratitude.

"I have done something more. In case Zorro's ghost would want to revive to life I have a pardon for him. I think I leave it here with you, don Diego."

"Thank you. But as you know, he is dead. If the new alcalde will be just, I think he will remain dead." Diego answered and looked at Victoria who squeezed his arm.

"Do you know who will be the new alcalde?" She asked curiously.

"To be honest... As I left the governor he made a proposition. Diego, he wants you to be the new alcalde." Don Luis looked at Diego. Seeing surprise in Don Alejandro's and Victoria's eyes he explained. "He heard about Diego's concern for the people here, his everyday help. Not to mention his splendid scholar work. The governor values his paper, you know."

"I'm honored, but..." Diego pointed at his legs.

"I heard that you are on the way to full recovery. And, after all... this wasn't a hindrance for you in the past half year." Don Luis smiled seeing he had a point.

ZZZ

Two months later Diego, with the help of crutch, but on his own feet said "Yes, I will" to his beautiful wife. The same day he took the oath and became alcalde of Los Angeles. For the solemnity almost the entire pueblo and neighborhood came, and no one of them thought of Diego as an improper or strange choice.

Then, a year later don Alejandro finally got his grandbabies. From Victoria and Diego, both.

END

* * *

Author ramble: Does anyone more hate the fact that don't allow two lines break between paragraphs?

AN:

Thanks for reading my work. I hope that even with the absent of our black clothed hero you enjoyed our 'not so plain' Diego.

:D

Again thanks to Josta for beta-reading.

* * *

Baerabas, MaryBeth, WolfDaughter, smithcrafter, zeilfanaat, Amy V  
pamz, Fanta3, Felicia, SMRobyn, Amy, lwolf, D. Jenks and kmk

Thanks for all the reviews through the story!

--


End file.
